Angels Arise
by AmyRoth
Summary: When a mysterious letter arrives at the doorsteps of three troubled teens, their lives are suddenly turned upside down. Will this mysterious adventure change their lives for the better? Or for the worse?
1. Arella

Sixteen year old Arella watched the rain tap the window of a small New York City orphanage. Her ice blue eyes stayed fixed on the apartment complex across the street. She glanced at the parents tugging their reluctant children inside and away from the rain. Arella closed her eyes slowly, watching the parents with their children made her think back to her parents.

Lightning struck across the sky dark sky, causing all the children in the younger children in the orphanage to jump.

"Arella, could you please shut the blinds? The little ones are frightened of the storm." Mary, the orphanages' caretaker asked as she comforted the children.

Arella did as she was asked, as she began to walk towards her room Mary called out to her.

"Arella, a letter came into the mail for you. I left it on your dresser."

"Thanks." Arella said back, adjusting her pace as she walked to her room, anxious to see what the letter was all about.

She reached her bedroom door. The wood was painted white and had the words "Arella" painted across in the most beautiful golden cursive font. Mary really did take the time to assure the children she was taking care of were as comfortable as possible.

She opened the door carefully, switching the light on before she entered the room, a safety precaution she liked to follow. Her eyes searched the room for her dresser, when she spotted it she made a sudden dash to reach the letter. It read on the back of the envelop:

_Arella Rose Lee_

_1224 New York Junction Street_

_St. Mary's Orphanage_

There strangely was no return address, only a small note taped to the letter that read:

_Arella,_

_Please do not open the letter unless you are ready to complete this journey. You must be packed (but only the essentials) and you must not tell anyone of this. All will be taken care of. We are waiting. _

_P.S. Have your belongings in hand when you finally open the letter!_

There was no sign off. "This is odd." Arella breathed to herself. She sat on her bed. She had a lot to think about. "Well." She finally said. "It's not like I have anything left here."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks soo much for reading! I know its short but this is the first of many chapters to come! I'm planning on continuing this story along with "Tool". Possibly "Love Spell" as well. So please review on your thoughts so far and God Bless! :) Merry (late) Christmas! lol


	2. Natasha

Sixteen year old Natasha Smith sat patiently yet awkwardly on the seat in front her English teacher, Mrs. Twiggs', desk.

"Miss Smith, your parents were supposed to be here over a half hour ago." Said Mrs. Twigg , her eyes full of suspicion. "Are you sure they were notified of this meeting?" she asked, pressing the matter further.

"Yes mam . I'm positive!" Natasha exclaimed back. "They must have just gotten caught up in work again, that's all."

"Well, in that case I'm gonna let you slide this time young lady, but I will not forget about this! You're on the verge of failing this class and you have A' s in all your others! It just doesn't make sense…" Mrs. Twigg replied firmly.

"Alright….I'll see you again Monday Mrs. Twigg." Natasha said, waving a exiting the room. When she was completely out of the class room she signed with relief. "Man, that women is like hell on earth!" she said to herself.

Not to her surprise her limo driver, John was already waiting for her. Her parents never drove her anywhere.

"Hey John!" Natasha squealed as she entered the limo.

"Your parents told me to let you know they are sorry they couldn't make your teacher conference again."

"Yea, yea. They always say sorry." Natasha said in monotone as she pulled out her phone from her bag. She had several messages. "Let's see, one from Emily, one from Mike, one from Hannah, one from Mom. Really? She can tell me a letter came for me in the mail and it's on the counter at home but somehow she didn't have the time to let me know her and dad couldn't make my teacher conference?"

John just smiled and shook his head. "You know how busy your parents are Tasha." John rarely called her by her real name.

"I know but…it's not just this stupid teacher conference. It's everything! Their never there! Ever!" Natasha exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Well…what can you do? Make them quit their jobs?" John finally answered back before pulling into the Smith family mansion.

'Hmph…sometimes I wish…" Natasha mumbled back before getting out of the car. She shuffled through her purse for a moment as she walked up to her luxurious home. She finally found the house keys she was looking for. She then unlocked the door, huffing as she pulled the door open.

As she entered the home, she gazed around. The home was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The stair cases were painted pure white, the colored paint on the walls was painted and matched perfectly with paintings and antiques on display. Her eyes slowly wandered to the kitchen area, where she then made her way to the counter, sure enough as her mother had told her a letter had arrived for her. It read on the back of the envelope:

_Natasha Lynn Smith_

_1324 Liberty Central Avenue_

There strangely was no return address, only a small note taped to the letter that once again read:

_Natasha,_

_Please do not open the letter unless you are ready to complete this journey. You must be packed (but only the essentials) and you must not tell anyone of this. All will be taken care of. We are waiting. _

_P.S. Have your belongings in hand when you finally open the letter!_

There was, again, no sign off.

"Oh, my gosh…this is sooo weird…." Natasha said to herself. Honestly thinking as hard as she could about this letter. Suddenly her mind flashed back to her memories she had, ones of all the football games she went to with her supposed "friends", and how they never really felt like true ones. And her parents…well…they were never there for her, they missed her dance recitals, her cheerleading competitions…everything. "It's worth a shot…I mean…what do I have to lose?" she then said, nodding her head she began to walk up the stair case. "This could be a new start…no matter how weird this is!" she muttered to herself as she entered her elegant room.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about going back sometimes and editing this, but at least you have a good idea of what's going on, right? :) Thanks and God Bless! P.S: Don't be shy, leave a review if you like! :) I don't bite!


	3. Layla

Layla Ashford walked down the almost deserted street. She had both of her milky white hands in her pockets and had a clear facial expression on her face that read "Don't mess with me right now". Layla seemed to have her wished granted, most people she would come across would avoid her or turn the other way.

Layla made a turn and then made her way to her apartment complex that was in between East 57th Street between First Avenue and Sutton Place, where she lived with her Aunt Melody since she was five years old. As she entered the complex she found her way to the elevator. Her apartment was located pretty high up in the building so taking the elevator gave her plenty of time to think and also keep to herself.

After several minutes alone in the elevator she finally got off on the 25th floor and made her way straight ahead down the hall. She finally stopped at apartment number 803, she shuffled through her pockets for a moment, finally grabbing her keys out and unlocking the door. She stepped into the apartment; she paused for a moment, looking around for her Aunt. The coast seemed clear so she then took her light jean jacket and scarf off and hung them on the coat rack in the corner. Suddenly out of nowhere her Aunt came storming in from the kitchen.

Aunt Melody had a frustrated look upon her face as she got closer to Layla. "Layla Valisa Ashford! Where have you been?" she demanded.

"School of course." Layla replied sheepishly, hoping that principal didn't rat her out again.

"School my butt! You skipped again!" Aunt Melody said sarcastically.

"So what?" I'm not planning on going to college so what's the point?" Layla continued, truly thinking she had a decent argument.

Aunt Melody sighed at Layla's ignorance. " That's not how it works Layla." She started her tone softer than before. "If you want at least a decent job in this-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Layla shouted as she stomped off to her room, slamming the door.

Aunt Melody signed, this was typical Layla behavior. "I just hope our neighbors don't call DSS on us…" she mumbled, shaking her head as she went back to preparing dinner.

"Ugh!" Layla exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she saw a letter on her bed. "Probably one of Aunt Melody's stupid apology stuff…." She muttered as she grabbed the letter off her bed. Her piercing green eyes scanned the writing on the back.

_Layla Valisa Ashford_

_Apartment complex on East 57__th__ Street between First Avenue and Sutton Place__: Apartment Number 802_

There strangely was no return address, only a small note taped to the letter that once again read:

_Layla,_

_Please do not open the letter unless you are ready to complete this journey. You must be packed (but only the essentials) and you must not tell anyone of this. All will be taken care of. We are waiting. _

_P.S. Have your belongings in hand when you finally open the letter!_

There was, again, no sign off.

Layla paused and thought about the letter for a moment. "This is just ridiculous…what if it's a prank? But then again…what if it's not? I guess there's only one way to find out!" she concluded, taking the spare pony tail holder she had on her wrist and tying her long, blonde hair in a quick pony tail before starting to quickly pack her things.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks again sooo much for reading! Trust me the next chapter will be much more entertaining than this was. But you must have everything set in motion before the good things come right? Lol Thanks! God Bless! AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW!**


	4. Destiny's Set in Motion

Annette

"Okay…" Arella breathed quietly to herself. She closed her ice blue eyes and then added "I'm ready." She then lifted her small bag up from her bed and fastened it over her shoulder. In her other arm she held the letter. "Alright…God, please don't let this be a joke." She prayed out load. She then slowly opened the letter; "Huh-" she said when she saw the letter only contained a blank sheet of paper with a small Japanese symbol in the middle. Suddenly the symbol began to grow quickly and spread across the page. Before Annette new it a gust of wind formed from out of nowhere arose in her room and suddenly swept her away, leaving no trace of the happenings behind.

Natasha

"Alright…I think I got everything…" Natasha mumbled, her chocolate brown eyes darting across her room, searching for anything else she might need. In her left arm she held her huge, pink duffle bag (and clearly too any normal person she didn't need to pack anything else). In her right hand she held the letter. "Here goes nothing." She said just before opening the letter. "What-"she said just as she realized it was only a blank sheet of paper with (in Natasha's eyes) a weird symbol in the middle that was growing larger quickly. Within seconds a wind blew from no distinct direction around her room and suddenly Natasha was gone from sight.

Layla

"Alrighty then…looks like I got everything…" Layla muttered, her green eyes scanning over her plain black duffle bag. She then slowly picked the duffle bag up and held it in her left hand and then picked up her letter that was lying on her purple bed spread. She then slowly opened the letter up, only to find a blank sheet of paper with a single Japanese symbol in the middle that seemed to be growing larger by the second. "I'm gonna kill-" Layla started, but was cut off by a sudden gust of wind that arose out of nowhere in her room. Within a few moments she was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lady Tsunade's office, Kakashi and herself were in conversation.

"So when are these girls supposed to arrive?" Kakashi asked, even with the mask you could tell he was intrigued with the new task he was given; to take care and train these new girls that were coming from a whole different world.

Lady Tsunade glanced at her watch and finally said with a smirk "Right about now."

Kakashi wore a look of confusion on his face, suddenly shrieks and cries from above could be heard and within seconds Annette, Natasha, and Layla all landed with a thud right behind Kakashi. Suddenly Kakashi understood what Tsunade meant and nodded.

"Uh…my butt!" Natasha exclaimed, slowing rising off the floor while rubbing her behind.

"Whatever…your butt, my head!" Layla shrieked, also getting herself off the floor.

Annette wisely chose to stay silent as she dusted herself off while getting herself up off the floor.

"Ladies, come here." Lady Tsunade said; her smile was now replaced with pursed lips and a strict expression.

"Where are we?' Natasha demanded, pointing her finger accusingly at Tsunade.

"Young lady, you will not speak to the Hokage like that!" Kakashi growled, eyeing the rest of the girls to make sure they understood his point as well.

"Hokage what? What kind of whack place is this?" Layla said, joining Natasha by Tsunade's desk. "I don't even know these people!"

Lady Tsunade took a deep breath before she spoke, choosing her words carefully. "I thought so…you know...you all live in the same city…but that's beside the point. You three were all called here because you have a destiny to fulfill."

"I've never seen these people in my life! And _destiny_?" Natasha squealed, pinching herself before saying "I must be dreaming!"

"I agree with airhead…this can't be real…" Layla said, now pacing back and forth across the room.

"What about you Annette? What do you think of all this?" Lady Tsunade said sweetly to Annette.

Annette simply shrugged and picked up her bag.

"Oh come on dear, surely you can do better than that. Speak for God's sake!" Tsunade exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to turn and face Annette, all were waiting for her to speak.

Annette signed and finally answered. "Well…I would like to hear the facts before I go throw my opinions and stuff in people's faces…"

Lady Tsunade smiled "Smart girl…You girls are here because you each have your own problems and issues…and being here will help you overcome them…but until you learn how to conquer them…you're stuck here."

"Great…only one problem…I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!" Natasha exclaimed. "So can I please go home?"

Kakashi just shook his head "Should I escort them to their new home?"

"Yes, please do that." Lady Tsunade said, shooing them out of her office.

Natasha's anger suddenly shot up to a whole new level. "But-" she started, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"No buts!" he said, giving her a look that was obviously enough to make her keep her mouth shut.

Layla by now learned that she was better off keeping her mouth shut; Annette (obviously) had no problem with that.

"This…is the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi said as they stepped outside into the warm Konoha sun.

"Hmp…some village…what is the B.C age?" Natasha growled.

"No, but you should have seen it before Christ came…it was very much a interesting society. We have history books at the library if you would like to take a look." Kakashi replied, missing Natasha's sarcasm badly.

"No thanks…" Natasha mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Is it just me or is that girl annoying?" Layla whispered to Annette as they group continued to walk.

Annette responded with a simple shrug, earning a groan from Layla.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a tall blonde-haired boy shouted not too far down the street. The boy was clearly running from something.

"What is it this time Naruto?" Kakashi groaned, preferring not to know.

Naruto gulped, he then paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Sakura is after me!"

"Naruto! You get back here!" a pink haired girl shouted.

Naruto gasped "Oh no!"

"Oh brother…" Layla groaned.

"Hmm…he is a cutie…" Natasha mumbled to herself as she twisted her chocolate brown hair around.

Meanwhile Annette was busy trying not to show much interest in this boy.

"Naruto! If you ask me out one more time…ohhh you are gonna get it!" Sakura shouted, punching Naruto's arm to further her point.

"Owie…" Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing his arm. "Hey…who are these people?"

"Naruto, Sakura; this is Layla, Natasha, and Annette." Kakashi explained, each girl nodding at the mention of their name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly her scowl went away and was replaced with a genuine smile.

"Hn." Layla said, shaking her hand.

"_She reminds me of Sasuke" _Sakura thought.

"Hey! Is your hair naturally that color?" Natasha said; her perfectly white teeth shining as she smiled at Sakura.

"Uh yea…" Sakura chuckled as she went over to shake Annette's hand.

Annette gave Sakura a small smile and shook her hand.

"I was just about to show these girls to their new home, if you two would like to come along…" Kakashi said, starting to continue walking forward.

"Sure, I'll come." Naruto beamed, flashing Annette one of his signature smiles, making Annette blush suddenly.

"I'm going to go meet up with Sai, I'll catch up with all of you later!" Sakura said, waving goodbye.

"Alright then…onward!" Kakashi proclaimed, hoping to get a few laughs out of the girls, but there was no such luck. _"It's going to take a lot to break these girls…" _he thought.

When they finally arrived at the home, it was almost dark. Most of the villagers were inside which gave the girls a nice break from having to meet a bunch of new people. The house was a medium size home; it had a nice garden, and even freshly painted porch steps.

Kakashi took three keys from out of his pocked, tossing them to each girl. "Here are your house keys, furniture is already inside. Just try to get adjusted and I'll be here at around eight-thirty tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Fine." All three girls said together.

"And Naruto…please don't cause havoc while I'm gone. Sakura and Sai should be here soon." Kakashi added.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei, I'm not gonna do anything bad!" Naruto pleaded while rolling his eyes.

"Uh huh…" Kakashi muttered while walking away.

"Can we please go inside now? It's getting chilly and my bag seems to be getting heavier!" Natasha groaned.

Layla stepped up to the door and turned the key into the key-hole. "Maybe if you didn't pack so much crap..."

"Oh, you hush up!" Natasha shot back in poor defense.

Annette just sighed and rolled her eyes, following after everyone as they entered the house.

"Nice…" Naruto breathed as his eyes wandering everywhere. "Hey why don't I help you unpack?"

"Me?" Natasha asked, turning around while she was climbing the stair case.

Naruto shook his head and pointed to Annette "No, her."

"Hmph…" Natasha growled as she stomped the rest of the way up. Within seconds you could hear her yelling "This one's mine!"

Layla just shook her head and rolled her eyes "What a priss…"

"Here, let me help you." Naruto insisted, taking Annette's bag up the stairs. "Which room did you want?"

Annette blushed as she followed him the stairs. Annette took a look around and decided on the room with the balcony. "This one should be fine."

"Nice choice." Naruto said with a grin as she plopped her bag on the bed. "You didn't really bring much did you?"

Annette looked at his expression and flashed Naruto one of her rare, true smiles, you could tell that set Naruto off by the way he blushed. "Uh…yea…didn't think I would need too much." She finally said, her voice was soft yet you could distinctly hear each syllable she pronounced, her voice was as sweet as candy and as heavenly as well…heaven; which would make just about anyone want her to speak more often.

"Well…if that's it then…" Naruto said sheepishly, walking backwards out the door, almost tripping backwards on his own two feet.

As soon as he was out of sight Layla appeared in Annette's doorway. "He is clearly into you." She stated, not waiting for an invitation to come into Annette's room.

Annette simply shrugged as she unpacked her shirts, bottoms, and everything else she had packed and laid it on the bed.

"You know…you may not talk much…but that just might be what I like the most about you!" Layla concluded, earning a small smile from Annette before she left.

Meanwhile downstairs Sakura and Sai were knocking at the door. Finally Natasha came downstairs and answered it.

"Hey!" Sakura said, walking right in as she admired the place.

"Hello, my name is Sai." Sai said with a smile as he entered the girls' new home.

Natasha gave Sai a small smile with examining his belly shirt, clearly confused and wandering why on earth a male would wear such a thing.

"Layla, Annette; come meet Sai!" Sakura shouted up the stair case.

Layla immediately appeared and slid down the stair case (a habit she had since she was young) "Hey!" she said, slightly out of breath.

Annette on the other hand took her time coming down the stairs. As she walked she seemed to never skip a single step. "Hi." She said when she finally arrived at the bottom of the stair case; she gave Sai a small wave and then entered the kitchen.

"She's not much of a talker." Sakura explained to Sai; Sai simply nodded in understanding.

"So did you guys want to go out to dinner or what?" Sakura finally asked. "Especially since you obviously don't have any food yet."

"Whatever you guys want…" Layla replied in monotone, crossing her arms. Causing Sai to cast her a sudden look of interest.

"She is very much like Sasuke…" he finally stated.

"Who's Sasuke?" Layla asked, suddenly interested in conversation.

"Don't worry about that right now…so dinner?" Sakura gasped in an attempt to avoid the topic of Sasuke, Naruto still hadn't gotten over Sasuke yet.

"Let's go for ramen!" Naruto shouted, almost halfway out the door.

Within seconds Annette finally reappeared "You guys can go ahead without me. I'm not very hungry right now."

"But Annette, don't you want to come and enjoy the new scenery?" Sai asked innocently.

Annette simply shook her head and walked back up the stairs, leaving everyone else in confusion as she disappeared back into her room.

Sakura couldn't help but notice as the group left how upset Naruto looked. _"Well, it looks like Naruto finally found someone else to chase after…."_ She thought with a smile.

_**Author's Note: Thanks sooo much for reading! It means so much to me! Please feel free to drop a review! Trust me, I have a lot planned for this story so keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating! I promise the next chapter will be plenty more interesting and entertainment. Thanks again and God bless! **_

_**P.s: Please forgive any grammar and spelling errors! **_


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

Once the trio was gone and out of sight, Arella took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she closed the door behind her. After a moment or two she began to make her way to her bed and start to continue unpacking. She carefully separated her shirts from her bottoms and the rest of her clothing each had a separate pile. She then took some of her accessories out; they were mainly pictures of her mom and dad and even one of her grandparents. She also had a small makeup bag and a beautifully crafted jewelry box. As she set up her photos on her pearl colored dresser she continued to stare at the photo of her mother and father.

Her mother was on the right and had a big smile on her face as she watched her husband cradle young Arella in his arms. Arella looked just like her mother, with her long, wavy black hair and ice blue eyes, and a smile that made you want melt. Her father had blonde hair and tan skin and appeared to be fairly muscular and athletic; you couldn't tell what color his eyes were because in the photo his eyes were squeezed shut. But Arella knew those eyes fairly well. Suddenly vivid memories of her father came running through her head.

"Daddy…is mommy gonna be okay?" an eight year old Arella asked from the backseat of the car as her clearly sleep deprived father drove.

"Arella…mommy…mommy has moved on…she's in a better place…" her father answered grimly.

Young Arella's icy blue eyes widened with tears as she listened to what her father has said.

Arella bit her lip and bid the photo one last look before she turned away to continue placing other photos in their new place on the dresser.

"Dad…are you gonna make dinner?"A now ten year old Arella asked with caution as she entered the living room.

Her father didn't even turn to look at her as she spoke. He held a beer in hand and had his darkened eyes glued to the television.

Arella continued to bit her lip as she gathered the courage to continue to speak. "Would you like me to-"

"No…how could you even think of food at a time like this? Can't you see I'm busy?" her father growled, finally facing his defenseless daughter.

"I just thought…" Arella mumbled, now twisting her long black hair with her finger.

"Well you thought wrong! Now go back to your room and do your homework!" her father continued to yell, finally scaring Arella off.

As soon as young Arella was back inside her room and collapsed on her bed as she wept. "I wish you were here mom…why does he always act like this?" she whispered to herself; allowing herself to fall asleep once again without dinner.

Chills went down Arellas' spine as she remembered that time.

Twelve year old Arella was awakened from her sleep with a sudden jolt. "Wha?" she muttered as she opened her eyes, only to discover her father's angry green ones staring at her.

"Are you stupid?" he demanded, his breath reeking of beer.

"N-n-no…" young Arella answered, her voice trembling.

"Then why are you bringing this home?" he growled, holding up her recent report card that she had brought home earlier that day. Arella had all A's but one B. "What did I tell you if you ever brought home a B?"

Young Arella started shacking severely, she couldn't move or speak. She never thought her father would go this far, over a silly thing such as one B. She had learned to deal with the neglect and verbal abuse…but she never thought things would go this far.

Her father then paused for a moment and began to slowly un-wrap his belt that held his jeans up. "It's time for you to learn a lesson." He said darkly, causing tears to form in young Arella's eyes.

Arella flinched at that memory. She remembered how sore she was the next day. She had bruised and belt marks from her bottom and even to her arms from when she tried to turn away. She had managed to keep it hidden from her friends and teachers for a while.

She remembered how the abuse continued for the next two years, and only worsened when she into her freshman year in high school. Her father continued to place that absurd need for Arella to be perfect in every way possible and if she didn't meet his standard, she was punished for it. Arella closed her eyes and remembered how out of all the rude and nasty comments her father had said to her, the very one that stood out the most to her was when one night she finally asked why he never made dinner or let her do it. He had replied with a simple "I feel your too large for your age…you eat enough at school don't you, so it shouldn't matter, right?"

Arella had simply nodded in answer to her father, not letting him know how much his comment had hurt her. From that day on she stopped eating school lunch, concerning a lot of her friends and teachers.

_**Author's Note: This is only a preview! I am going to edit and all that so if you don't like then don't stress! Just tell me what you think and don't be shy! Leave a review! Lol I'm just trying to figure out how to make the last part and stuff a little less cheesy if you know what I mean. God Bless!**_


End file.
